Revenge of Varsity
by Dana1
Summary: (No joke! Chapter 3 added!) Varsity was not happy with their loss and resort to drastic measures.
1. Ducknapping

Title: Revenge of Varsity  
  
Author: Dana  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Warnings: A little violence. Maybe a few cusswords.  
  
Summary: Varsity was not happy with their loss and resort to drastic measures.  
  
Author's note: Don't ask don't ask don't ask! I for some reason felt like making Varsity into a mean group. It's not a part of the Broken Bones and Shattered Dreams series though it could have been part of the prank war. After my psych 219 test, I decided I needed to vent out my frustration. All I can say is it's a good thing my teacher decided to grade on a curve.  
  
Adam sat up and looked around. He was somewhere dark that was for sure. He realized his right hand was handcuffed to something. He tried to think of the last thing that he remembered. He remembered being in his dorm. And taking a drink of a glass of water and that was it. Realization hit him. He had been drugged.  
  
He started to use his uncuffed hand to feel around the space he was in. He felt what felt like clothes. He was in a closet. He was about to yell when the door of the closet was thrust open. He was looking at Rick Riley. A flashbulb blinded him. He blinked his eyes a few times hoping to get the spots out of his eyes.  
  
A bottle of water was shoved in front of his face. "Drink Banks." Riley ordered. When he refused to, they pinched his nose until he opened his mouth.  
  
They didn't let go of his nose until he swallowed. His mind started to get hazy. He asked "Why?"  
  
"You'll find out when you wake up." Riley said shutting the door and locking it.  
  
Adam fought off the darkness that threatened to seize him. But he eventually passed out. 


	2. Ill Affects

Ill Affects  
  
"Hey you guys seen Banksie today?" Charlie asked the other ducks at lunch.  
  
"Not since practice this morning. Why?" Russ said.  
  
"He hasn't been in classes."  
  
"Maybe he's skipping?" Connie suggested. They all looked at her. "Just a suggestion."  
  
Goldberg and Averman came over holding a piece of paper. Both had frightened expressions on their faces. "You give it to them." Goldberg said to Averman.  
  
"Why me?" Averman asked.  
  
"It was on your bed."  
  
"Would someone just give it to us." Portman said growing impatient.  
  
Averman gave it to Charlie who passed it around. It was a picture of Adam handcuffed in what looked like a closet. "We've got to find him."  
  
"There's something written on the back." Goldberg said. "We are supposed to go to that empty lot a few blocks from here, right after school is over."  
  
"But we've got a game." Julie said.  
  
"Finding Banks is more important then a game." Charlie said. The others agreed. "Let's all meet in front of the fountain after classes."  
  
***  
  
Adam woke up again. His stomach was queasy from whatever was in that water. He threw up. He tried to see what time it was on his watch but that was impossible because it was dark in there. He heard someone in the room.  
  
"Help!" He yelled.  
  
The door unlocked and Reily was there with a cloth in his hand and put it in his mouth. "You have to be quiet Banksie or I'll give you more of that water." He shut the door and locked it again.  
  
Adam mentally kicked himself. He should have known there would be a Varsity member there. He still felt sick but knew it would be a bad thing to throw up with a gag in his mouth. Then he remembered something. He took the gag out of his mouth and threw up again.  
  
He heard a bell ring in the hall so he knew he was at least still in Eden Hall. Where in Eden Hall he wasn't sure. He was probably in Riley and Cole's closet.  
  
An eternity later, which in actuality was an hour and a half, the closet door was opened. "We gotta go somewhere so it's time for you to get some more sleep." Scooter said.  
  
He looked at Scooter angrily. Scooter was supposed to be the nice member of Varsity. Scooter turned away and let Cole and Keith Hawkinson move closer. He was again forced to drink the water. The door shut and locked again. 


	3. Too Sick to Do Anything

Notes: I know exactly where I am going with this fic. It's definitely not the nicest route though. I just want to point out that this fic was started in April and is in no way copying anyone else's kidnapping fics because it was started a long time ago. Yeah I'm a slow updater. It was on my fics on hiatus list.  
  
Too Sick to Do Anything   
  
The Ducks skated into the empty lot after school. A group of people with masks on skated into the lot. Anyone, even Cole, could have figured out it was Varsity.  
  
"Where's Banks Riley?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Around." Riley said with a shrug. Portman lunged at him Riley didn't even flinch. Cole blocked him quickly. "It's quite simple kids. We want a rematch to prove that it was a fluke. The game should be tomorrow afternoon."  
  
"If we agree to it you'll give Banks back?" Charlie asked.  
  
"We'd give you him back the day of the game to make sure you don't back out on the challenge." Riley said.  
  
"Okay we accept."  
  
"Good see you then. Oh and don't tell anyone or Banks won't be in one piece tomorrow." They skated off.  
  
The Ducks walked back to the school. They were going to be late for the game not that any of them felt like playing. Orion would have their heads if they didn't show.  
  
"What took you so long?" Orion demanded as soon as they arrived at the rink. "And where's Banks?"  
  
"Banks is..."  
  
"Sick." Averman said.  
  
"Home." Guy said at the same time.  
  
"He's at home sick." Julie quickly said.  
  
"Okay get ready for warm ups." Orion said and walked away.  
  
"That was close." Portman said. They nodded.  
  
***  
Scooter volunteered to stay back at the dorm and Duck Sit. Riley promised to tell Wilson that he was sick. He looked at his watch. Time to feed Banks.  
  
He opened the door. He flicked a light on. He figured it was safe. Banks looked pale and was shivering. He put a hand on his forehead. He was burning up. He thought back to all that drugged water they had been giving him. It obviously had a bad effect on him. Why did he ever agree to this?  
  
He locked the closet door quickly. He looked at the clock. JV's game was most likely over. Rick would kill him if he knew what he was about to do.  
  
He stuck a hat and sunglasses on and headed to the JV dorms. He saw Connie and Julie walking down the hall. He waited until Connie went in before putting a hand over Julie's mouth and dragging her away.  
  
"What? Let me go now!" She said kicking and punching at him.  
  
"Julie it's me." Scooter said not letting go.  
  
"What are you doing? Kidnapping me too?"  
  
"No that's not it. Banks is sick."  
  
"Sick? What did you guys do?"  
  
"We've been giving him drugged water and he's burning up. He's been throwing it up." Scooter said. "You've got to come with me. The Varsity game will be over in twenty minutes.   
  
"How do I know this isn't a trick?" Julie asked finally getting her arm free.   
  
"It's not. You've got to believe me."  
  
"Let me get Connie or someone."  
  
"Okay fine but hurry." 


End file.
